Tu n'aimes pas le gâteau au chocolat de maman ?
by Caliadne
Summary: Aujourd'hui, le 11 août 1989, Ginny a huit ans. Mais s'il y a un anniversaire de sa courte vie qu'elle aimerait ne pas vivre, c'est bien celui-ci !


— Non ! Je ne descendrai pas !

Ginny, nouvellement huit ans, s'assit sur son lit et croisa les bras. Sa mère, debout devant elle, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier.

— Mais enfin, ma chérie ! Tout est prêt en bas, le repas est servi, tous tes frères n'attendent que toi pour –  
— Non !

Molly soupira et, après un dernier regard vers sa fille boudeuse, sortit de la chambre à coucher rose. Aussitôt que sa mère eut disparu, la fillette se leva, enjamba en un pas l'espace qui la séparait de la porte et la claqua de toute la force de ses petits bras. Elle retourna ensuite à son lit et s'y jeta, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras croisés.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Le soleil brillait, c'était une magnifique journée d'été. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de fêter, de descendre manger et jouer avec ses grands frères. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, c'était dire à quel point elle voulait ignorer sa journée ! Peut-être que si elle ne fêtait pas son anniversaire, le reste du mois n'aurait pas à arriver.

Quelques coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte. Elle souleva la tête et cria :

— Je ne veux PAS descendre ! Va-t-en !

Comme était habituel dans la famille Weasley, la personne à la porte ignora l'intimation de la petite dernière et entra dans la chambre. Ginny n'eut le temps que de voir que son visiteur était Bill avant de remettre son visage contre son oreiller.

Le grand jeune homme tout juste adulte traversa la petite chambre et s'assit sur le lit de sa sœur, posant une main sur son dos.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas descendre ? Habituellement tu aimes fêter ton anniversaire pourtant.  
— Parce que.

Bill attendit la suite, mais sa sœur ne bougeait pas et ne disait plus rien.

— Parce que quoi ?

Silence.

— Parce que… tu n'aimes pas le gâteau au chocolat de maman ?

Ginny secoua la tête sans la lever.

— Parce que… tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

Nouvelle négation.

— Parce que… tu as peur que Fred et George te jouent un tour ?  
— Parce que si je descends… tuvaspartiretjetereverraipluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

Bill cligna des yeux d'ébahissement.

— J'ai rien compris… tu peux répéter ?

Ginny renifla et se redressa, appuyant la tête sur le bras de son frère et s'essuyant le nez avant de reprendre plus calmement.

— Si je descends, tu vas partir et je te reverrai plus.

Un silence résonna dans la chambre quelques secondes, puis Bill éclata de rire, un rire qui lui secouait tout le corps, au point où il dut se laisser tomber à la renverse sur le lit de la petite dernière des Weasley. Ginny le regardait, ses yeux bruns pleins de larmes écarquillés. La suprise passée, elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à frapper le torse de son frère de ses petits poings.

— Arrête de rire ! cria-t-elle. T'es méchant Bill, ris pas de moi !  
— Je… ris pas, hoqueta Bill, de toi !

Après plusieurs minutes d'hilarité, il se rassit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Ginny, qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et arborait une moue boudeuse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, sœurette ? Que je vais partir et ne plus jamais revenir ?

Ginny ne répondit rien, mais Bill comprit bien que c'était exactement ça qu'elle croyait.

— Je vais juste faire un stage à Londres, Gin ! Ce n'est pas le bout du monde ! la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce. Et je vais revenir à la maison pour Noël, et pour les vacances de Pâques. Comme quand j'étais à Poudlard ! Tu vas voir, je serai ici tellement souvent que tu vas avoir hâte que je m'en aille !

Ginny renifla mais ses larmes ne cessèrent pas de couler. Bill continua :

— Et je t'écrirai, souvent ! Tu me répondras, et ça sera comme si on se parlait. Comme on a fait quand j'étais à Poudlard. Tu te souviens de la toute première lettre que tu m'as écrite ? Je l'ai toujours.  
— Tu vas l'emmener dans ton nouvel appartement ? demanda Ginny d'une toute petite voix.

Bill rigola et la serra contre lui.

— Jamais je ne pourrais la laisser ici, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Il se tortilla sur le lit pour sortir de sa poche arrière une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit le nom de Ginny en de larges lettres.

— Tiens, ouvre ton cadeau !

Ginny le lui prit des mains avec un regard méfiant.

— Tu me le donnes tout de suite ? Tu attends pas en bas avec les autres ?  
— Non, celui-là est juste pour toi ! Allez, ouvre l'enveloppe !

Toujours méfiante, Ginny ouvrit le cadeau. Il n'y avait pas de carte, comme à l'habitude de Bill – il n'était pas bon avec les mots, disait-il lui-même. « Surtout quand il y a huit anniversaires par année dans la famille. » Dans l'enveloppe rouge, il n'y avait qu'un petit carton de la même couleur couvert d'une écriture dorée. Ginny regarda son frère d'un air perplexe.

— Allez, n'aie pas peur ! Il ne va pas te manger, lis-le !

Elle sortit alors le carton et la première chose qu'elle vit était le logo du Magicobus. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt d'un grand sourire, et elle lut avidement ce qui y était inscrit.

— Aller vers Londres le 29 septembre 1989, 10 h. Pour vrai Bill, je pourrai passer la journée avec toi ?  
— Pas que la journée, crevette ! C'est mon premier vendredi de congé, alors tu vas venir passer toute la fin de semaine avec moi !  
— Vendredi et samedi et dimanche ?  
— C'est bien, tu as appris les jours de la semaine !

Ginny ne releva même pas la moquerie de son frère et se jeta à son cou en hurlant sa joie. Bill rit et lui tapota le dos.

— Alors, contente de ton cadeau ?  
— C'est le meilleur cadeau du monde !  
— Ah tant mieux, fit Bill avec un soulagement feint. Ça veut dire que j'aurai plus à t'en acheter !

Ginny tira la langue et sauta en bas de son lit, ses larmes essuyées et sa tristesse effacée.

— Tu viens ? Je veux manger du gâteau de maman !

Le frère et la sœur sortirent de la chambre main dans la main. Jamais rien ne les tiendrait longtemps à l'écart l'un de l'autre, ces deux-là.


End file.
